


And then

by FlyingCatPerson



Category: His Dark Materials (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e04 Tower of the Angels Coda, Fix-It, Gen, Scabbard, knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingCatPerson/pseuds/FlyingCatPerson
Summary: Coda to series 2 ep 4





	And then

**Author's Note:**

> My boyfriend spent the entire episode complaining about this and I asked him if he wanted a fix it fic so here we are

And then Will put the knife in it’s scabbard.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: we watched episode 5 and he suddenly has a scabbard so this is all a bit pointless really.


End file.
